Alec Doesn't understand Halloween
by ilove.toomanytosay
Summary: Alec just think Halloween is just another day and never wants to go out for Halloween. No matter how much Jace and Izzy have wanted him to understand why they want him to go out with them for Halloween. Now that he is with Magnus, that may all change. If Magnus has anything to do about it.


**Enjoy this Halloween fanfic…. Enjoy and don't own anything #SaveShadowhunters**

Alec doesn't understand Halloween

Alec didn't understand what was so important about Halloween; like Jace and Izzy. Even why you had to dress up as something. Every single year on Halloween there was always a mission to go on. They all go this mission but afterwards Jace and Izzy would go out, all the while Alec would go but to the intuition. The only difference now is there was Clary and Magnus. Who wanted to go out for Halloween; Alec still didn't.

Magnus is still trying to change his' mind. Halloween is just a concept that Alec just didn't understand; no matter how Magnus told him. Alec just wanted to go out on a mission then go home to Magnus; not go out and party. This is what Alec wanted to do. Halloween is just another day. There was nothing special about it to Alec.

So on the day of Halloween; Alec still wanted to do what he always did. Alec just know that his' family were still all working together for him to go to the party at Pandemonium. Alec just had his own plan and that plan is just keep busy. So as much as he wanted to stay in bed with Magnus within his arm; but he couldn't. If Magnus woke up he would once again try and change Alec's mind. Which has nearly worked on occasions and Magnus just knows it. So even through Alec didn't want to, he just had to. There is just one problem, Magnus is already up.

"Alexander" Magnus says to Alec. Alec just know that is in trouble, which was just a fact. Already his plan has failed. Alec had to go before, Magnus bring up Halloween again. Before one word has left Alec mouth, Magnus hold Alec more firmly so that Alec can't get out of bed.

"Magnus, I really need to get up." Alec said

"No, you don't." Magnus told him. They both this was right. Alec just wanted to stay in bed with Magnus. What the problem is that Magnus will bring up the party. "You just don't want me to bring up Halloween to you."

Magnus gives Alec a look; a look with a thousand words merged into one look. Alec just looks at Magnus and just knows Magnus has won this battle, the war.

"I will go but you have to tell me exactly why I have to." Alec tells Magnus and all Magnus does is nod.

"I for one want you there and so does. Through they has a bet going on, who would get you to go. From my understanding, this bet has been going on for a few years" Magnus tells Alec. This makes Alec think back on the years and can see exactly what has been going on. Jace and Izzy did want him to go but under different terms then he would have liked. Alec makes a not to himself that he has to get back at them for this. Alec looks at Magnus.

"So, did you win this bet?" Alec asked

"No, because I never joined in on the bet" Magnus tells him "I just know that you would say yes to me. Seeing as I have nearly got you to yes before I know about the bet. Also they should have to know that I would be asking you to come. Which on the part is just silly because why wouldn't I. now that you are coming tonight, you just needs something to wear."

Magnus is about to get up but Alec is not going to let him. Magnus just gives Alec an annoyed look; Alec gives him a smile in return.

"Later, Magnus" Alec says as he starts to kiss Magnus "much later."

When Jace and Izzy discovered who got Alec to yes about going the party. They were not shocked but a bit disappointed, that they were not the ones to get Alec to agree to go out with them.

Later on at the party. Alec is just sitting and watching his' family have their fun. He watched as they danced with each other. All the while Magnus just sat next to him. Magnus had danced a bit with everyone and most likely will again. Alec just planned on waiting for them right where he is.

"Alexander, why don't you come and dance with me?" asked Magnus

"No I am fine right here, Magnus" Alec tells Magnus

"Why, Alexander?" Magnus asked back.

"I would just like to stay right here and just watch." Alec says

"Are you having fun, just to be here?" Magnus then asked

"Funny enough, yes I am." Alec tells Magnus

"That is the main thing, anyway." Magnus says

"I am glad that I said yes to come here with you and everyone else" Alec tells Magnus with a smile.

They give each other a look. Each of them have happiness just coming of them. True happiness that they have found with each other. A happiness that neither of them have never felt before.

"Mainly I am happy to be here with you" Alec tells Magnus

"Me too, Alexander" Magnus says back. With that they give each other a kiss and a smile at the same. As there moved away from each, they just continue to smile towards each other. Nothing could wipe the smile from their faces.

As the night grow later Alec thought to himself 'I still don't understand, what is so important about Halloween' but just maybe, Alec started to look at Halloween from a different set of eyes. Beautiful eyes of one Magnus Bane, who just loved Halloween.

One day Magnus, shall make Alec feel the same. Magnus will make Alec think of Halloween from a different view point, which will be the same as him. This is a promise Magnus makes to himself. The day Alec understand why Halloween is so important. It is not about Halloween; it is about letting yourself go and to have fun.

Alec finally did understand Halloween by the following year all because of Magnus. No one else could have make Alec understand the hype of the idea of Halloween, only Magnus.


End file.
